Hiroki Matsukata
Hiroki Matsukata (1942 - 2017) Film Deaths *''Chirvalrous Story of Japan '''(Nihon kyokaku-den) (1964)'' [Gun Tiger]: Stabbed to death by rival gangsters. *Shingo's Final Duel '(Shingo Bangai Shobu)' (1964)' [''Samurai]: Sliced with a sword by Ryôhei Uchida. *''Brutal Tales of Chivlary '(Showa zankyo-den) '(1965) ''[Masa]: Shot in the chest by Michitarô Mizushima when he takes a bullet meant for Ken Takakura. *''Three Yakuza '''(Matatabi san ning yakuza) (1965'') Dani-no-Genta Dies in an avalanche while fighting other yakuza. *Diaries of the Kamikaze '(Aa doki no sakura)' (1967) [Second Sublieutenant Shiratori] Dies when he crashes his plane onto a ship. *Blackmail is My Life (Blackmail is My Business) '(Kyôkatsu koso waga jinsei)' (1968)' [''Muraki]: Stabbed in the stomach by a hitman hired by Tetsuro Tanba in the middle of a public walkway. *''Lady Gambler '(Showa onna bakuto) '(1972)'' [Tatsumi] Stabbed to death by rival gangsters. *''The Pledge '''(Bakuchi-uchi Gaiden) (1972'') [Taki]: Sliced with a sword by Kôji Tsuruta. *Red Peony Gambler 8: Execution of Duty '(Hibotan bakuto: Jinji tooshimasu) (1972)'' Gangster Dies after being too close to an exploding dynamite. *''Battles Without Honor and Humanity The Yakuza Papers '(Jingi naki tatakai) '(1973)'' [Tetsuya Sakai]: Shot to death by assassins while he is shoping to buy a toy for his son. *''Battles Without Honor and Humanity The Yakuza Papers: Police Tactics '''(Jingi naki tatakai: Chojo sakusen) (1974) [Shoichi Fujita]: Shot point blank in the chest by a friend, killing him instantly. (his character was also terminaly ill and dying of cancer already) *''Battles Without Honor and Humanity The Yakuza Papers: Final Episode '''(Jinji naki tatakai: Kankestu-hen) (1974) Ichioka: After being intially being shot once before by a hitman, he is shot multiple more times after chasing his attacker, intent on killing him, only to ultimately get gunned down. *Cops VS Thugs '(Kenkei tai soshiki boryoku)''' (1975) [Kenji Hirotani]: Shot to death by Bunta Sugawara. *''The Yakuza Code Still Lives '''(Hiroshima jingi: Hitojichi dakkai sakusen) (1976)'' [Jinno Hiroshi] Shot to death by Isao Natsuyagi and his men but not before mortally wounding Natsuyagi in the leg. *Doberman Cop '(Detective Doberman; Doberuman deka)' (1977)' [''Kaiji]: Shot to death by Sonny Chiba. *''The Shogun's Samurai '''(Yagyû ichizoku no inbô) (1978)'' [Iemitsu Tokugawa (Older Prince)]: Decapitated by Sonny Chiba off-screen. His head is later seen when Sonny throws it at Kinnosuke Nakamura who then proceeds to hug the head. *Never Give Up ''(Yasei no shômei)' (1978)'' [Yoriko Nagai]: Dies when Ken Takakura shoots at the helicopter he is in causing it to crash into a mountain and blow up. *''The Shogun Assassins '''(Sanada Yukimura no bouryaku) (1979) [Sanada Yukimura]: Shot to death right after killing Kinnosuke Nakamura. *'''The Shogun's Shadow '(Shôgun Iemitsu no ranshin - Gekitotsu) '''(1989) [Abe Shigetsugu]: While he is still alive at the end of the film, the film ends with him preparing to cut open his stomach via seppeku. *''The Last Supper '''(Saigo no bansan) (2005)'' [Detective]: Beaten to death with a human head by Masaya Kato. *Genghis Khan: To the Ends of the Earth and Sea '(Aoki Ôkami: chi hate umi tsukiru made)' (2007) '[''Toyril Khan]: Stabbed in the back by one of his own men. *''Tajomaru (2009) '[Nobutsuna Hatakeyama]: Stabbed to death by Shun Oguri. *13 Assassins '(Jûsan-nin no shikaku)' (2010)' [''Saheita Kuranaga]: Dies after collapsing due to all of his stab wounds. His body is shown in a montage of all the dead assassins. TV Deaths *''GI Samurai: The TV Series '''(Senjoku jieitai sekigahara no tatakai) (2006)''' ''Samurai Sliced to death with a sword. Connections *Brother of Yûki Meguro Matsukata, Hiroki Matsukata, Hiroki Matsukata, Hiroki Matsukata, Hiroki Category:Death scenes by stabbing Category:Death scenes by beating Category:Death scenes by helicopter crash Category:Death scenes by decapitation Category:Death scenes by shooting Category:Death scenes by cutting Category:2017 Deaths Category:Death scenes by slicing Category:Death scenes by suicide Category:Death scenes by explosion Category:Lymphoma victims Category:Killed by Same Performer Category:Performers with over 20 deaths